


七夕

by Tiddler



Series: 龙德宫往事 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 囚禁, 宋朝 - Freeform, 年下, 李煜 - Freeform, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 胤煜 - Freeform, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform, 软禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 试图黑化的官家和负隅顽抗的太上皇；含有微量胤煜。
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Series: 龙德宫往事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	七夕

龙德宫往事

Part 1

林花谢了春红，太匆匆……无奈朝来寒雨晚来风……

年轻的官家在一阵戚戚然的浅唱低吟中醒来，眼前的景物由模糊到清晰。他发现自己身在一处高墙中的庭院，地面上被雨水打湿的落叶片片堆积，风泠泠然吹过，几片殷红的花瓣翩跹而舞，又婉然陨坠。

官家的目光追随着花影，一角清绿的罗裾随之落入眼帘，那种颜色有点像爹爹最爱的汝窑青瓷。沾着夕露的落红在裙角上徘徊，深红浅碧，触目惊心。

胭脂泪，相留醉，几时重……

低低的吟唱带着些倦意，官家意识到声音与颜色有着同一处来源。他抬起头，看见一个萧疏的侧影，发丝凌乱，只见他提起手中的酒壶，仰头痛饮，摇摇欲坠的样子看起来已经很醉了。最后他晃了晃酒壶，一滴也不剩，他望着空空的壶口，自嘲的摇了摇头，将词曲终了：

自是人生长恨水长东……

此情此景，官家看得痴了。却见那人倏然转身，似乎发现了这位擅自闯入的客人，觑着醉眼呆呆的看了半晌，忽然对着来人笑了。

好美！官家不由得心中暗叹：原以为爹爹这般风情隽逸，世上绝无其二；这会见着这人，怕是以爹爹之美也不过如此。只是不知此人是何人，此地又是何地？

还未待发问，却见那人身子晃了晃，眼见着要倒下，官家急忙上去将人抱住，却发觉那人身子冰凉，好似雪做的。

那人在官家怀里回过神来，定睛瞧了瞧抱住自己的人，眉峰微蹙：“侬是何人，抱我做甚？”

官家心道：你吃醉了酒，险些跌倒，我好心接住你，你倒怪起我来？却也不松手，昂然道：“朕乃大宋天子！”

那人一听，噗嗤一笑，倒像是发现了什么乐事：“大宋的天子可不长你这样！”只见他又忽然伸手捏住了官家两颊，一张俊脸眉飞色舞：“赵官家的脸盘子起码有这么——”，说着将手里捏住的颊肉往两边拉扯：“这么宽！”

官家脸被他捏的生疼，下意识的抽出手来推拒，那人一时间失了倚靠，站立不稳，倒在地上。官家见美人摔倒，又心生不忍，蹲下身子想去扶他。

却听那人呵呵一笑，竟翻身将官家按倒在地，整个人骑在官家腰上。

官家定了定神，再看时那人还是先前那一打扮，面目却变了个样，——这这这，这分明是爹爹！

美人眼波流光，嘴角含笑，不由分说便吻了下来。唇齿相接，渐入佳境，官家原先因为惊诧而瞪大的双眼也渐感迷离，情不自禁握住了那人的腰肢，那清碧衣衫甚是轻薄，隔着层层丝帛也有如肌肤相抵，只觉他的身体不似先前冰冷，反而热如碳火一般。

不知吻了多久，美人抬首，媚眼如丝望着官家，官家只觉这人虽和爹爹长的一模一样，却比爹爹平日里更漂亮更诱人，也更教人亲切。

正对望间，美人眼睛闪了闪，忽然伸手探到他身下。

“啊——”官家受此刺激，不觉呼喊了出来，身体某处也随即给出了最强烈的回应。

美人促狭一笑，道：“官家好伟器也。”

官家涨红了脸，心道：那便叫你生受生受！他猛的起身，将人反压在身下，却不知为何视线又开始变得模糊起来……

＊

“官家，官家，官家醒醒……”

被内侍官唤醒，赵桓发现自己正趴在御案上的一堆奏折中。

内侍道：“官家，耿侍郎来了。”

春梦被人打断，赵桓不觉有些生气，但他很快恢复了理智。他抬起头，见耿南仲已至御前，想起是自己找他来问话。

赵桓揉了揉太阳穴，沉声道：“蔡京父子可到贬所了？”

耿南仲拱手，面露嫌恶：“臣正要向官家禀告此事，那蔡京、蔡攸二人中路徘徊，迟迟不去贬所，沿路州县还有不少怀观望之态，乃对此二贼迎接供奉不止。”

赵桓皱了皱眉，道：“去让程振选几个可靠的人，将蔡氏父子押送至贬所，交割清晰，且再回奏，不得有误。”

甫从沉睡中惊醒，赵桓头疼的紧，又因刚才那番梦幻着实惊奇，让他思绪一时难以抽离，以至于过了好一会，他才发现耿南仲应诺之后并没有离开。

赵桓道：“耿卿还有什么话要说吗？”

耿南仲道：“是官家还有话要说。”

赵桓不由得心中一哂，耿南仲为东宫官十年，既是自己的臣僚，又是自己的老师，对自己的了解的确过于常人。臣子太善于揣测上意，这不是什么好事，但是自己暂时确实还是需要他。

赵桓挥挥手，屏退闲杂人等，只留下耿南仲。

“耿卿可曾听过一首曲子词……”赵桓仔细回想了一遍，勉强记起一句：“什么‘人生长恨水长东’。”

“这是李煜的《乌夜啼》。”

赵桓没想到这首词那么著名，以至于耿南仲答的不假思索。好吧，自己的确不长于诗词之道，不过作为赵家人，他自然不可能不知道李煜是谁。

莫非梦中之人竟是李煜？

赵桓沉吟半晌，试着以一种能说的方式来表达自己那番梦中奇遇：“朕方才做了个怪梦，朕梦见一个人在吟唱李煜那首，那首……”

“《乌夜啼》。”

“对对，《乌夜啼》。这不是最重要的，重要是然后他，他的一些举动，让我觉得他很像一个人……”赵桓缓了口气，说：“我觉得他特别像爹爹。”

“这……”耿南仲似乎马上想到什么想说的。

“朕还没说完。”赵桓没容他开口，接着说：“他的一些举动，让朕觉得他很像爹爹，当朕这么觉得的时候，他忽然就真的变成爹爹了！”

赵桓觉得他说的后半段才是最惊奇的，但耿南仲似乎早已经准备好了说辞：“官家，这是不祥之兆啊，这李煜是什么人，是降君啊！而且，近来坊间还出现了一个传言……”

耿南仲露出“臣不知当讲不当讲”的表情，来了个久久的停顿，赵桓最讨厌人卖关子，不悦道：“能别大喘气吗？”

“臣年纪大了，不比官家年轻气足，”耿南仲讪笑道，然后又凑近了低声说：“说太上皇乃是李煜转世，为的就是颠覆大宋，以报灭国之仇。”

耿南仲说的煞有介事，赵桓没什么表情，却也接着话头说：“那该怎么办？”

耿南仲四下看了看，确定周围的确没人，用气声说到：“依臣看，不如……

虽然他实际上什么都没说，但赵桓还是明白了他的意思，立时作色：“你好大胆子，敢教唆朕弑父。”

耿南仲见赵桓虽语气坚决，眼中却尽是暗昧不明之色，胆子不由得又壮了一分，做出一副大义凛然的样子，后退两步，拱手揖礼道：

“臣对陛下赤胆忠心，冒死以进：陛下仁孝，太上却何曾顾念父子之情？当日太上南幸，截递角，止勤王，留粮纲，分明是要置陛下于死地！金人退兵，太上迟迟不肯归朝，复辟之心昭然若揭，若非陛下圣德，民心所向，陛下此刻恐怕早已……如今蔡氏父子何以敢不顾朝廷令旨，踌躇中道，唯以太上皇泰然高坐，朝野上下首鼠两端、作壁上观者大有人在，臣以为，此患之于陛下更甚于金人！”

耿南仲这回没有大喘气，反而一口气说了好长一段，听得赵桓脸色是越来越难看。这一桩桩一件件，皆是他如鲠在喉之事，如今又被人挑明了说出来，更觉得胸中一口闷气萦绕，又如芒刺在背，坐立难安。

耿南仲见自己言语起了作用，也不求赵桓表态，从袖中掏出一个小瓷瓶，轻声低语道：“臣近日恰好得到一味灵药，此药无色无嗅，死状如常时，绝对什么都查不出来。”说完，将药瓶轻轻放置在御桌一角，恭敬的退下了。

赵桓脸色阴沉，痴痴的望着那药瓶良久。终究还是将它拿了起来，那药瓶小巧光润，握在手心很是舒服。仔细一看，竟也是天青色的汝窑瓷，不由得让他想起梦中的青衫翠裾，那样的爹爹真的让人很想……

“咕噜……”水声打断了他的思绪，原来是案旁的红漆钵里的金鱼跃了一下，溅起轻薄的水花。传说鲤鱼跃龙门便可飞升，这金鱼却怎么也跳不出一个小小漆钵。这条五彩金鱼，赵桓已经养了十几年，他也是这才知道，一条金鱼竟然可以有十几年的寿数，竟然陪他度过了东宫那无数个惶惶不安的日夜。

“难为你了，这样也能活那么久，很累吧。”也不知赵桓是在对金鱼说，还是在对谁说。

＊

“你倒腾这些做什么呢？”

龙德宫中，赵佶抱着胳膊倚在假山石上，看着阎婕妤带着一帮宫人在花园空地上剪彩带，扎灯笼，如是问道。

阎婕妤二八年华，脸上还有粉扑扑的婴儿肥，认真言道：“过几日便是乞巧节，总得庆祝庆祝。”

赵佶一脸不以为然：“这破地方无人问津、门可罗雀，跟个冷宫似的，有什么可庆祝的。”

阎婕妤停下手中的活，小兔子似的跑到赵佶身边，挽着他的手巧笑嫣然：“我看这也没什么不好的，咱们乐得清闲，有大把的时间玩耍，太上你说是也不是？”

赵佶看着她天真无邪的俏脸蛋，轻轻给了她一记爆栗，轻责道：“你这小脑袋瓜就知道玩耍，回头自己怎么死的都不知道。”

阎婕妤舌头一吐，依偎着赵佶撒娇：“反正妾死之后，太上别忘了给妾一个封诰便是。”

正嬉笑间，两个小黄门引着宫里的张都知向此处寻来，阎婕妤远远望见，呶了呶嘴，道：“喏，问津的来了。”

赵佶含笑对着张都知的方向略施一礼，拉长语调高声道：“老夫恭迎中贵人。”

张都知见状，虽知他不过装腔作势，却也连连几个快步上前回揖：“太上您折煞老奴了。”

赵佶依旧倚着假山，一副懒洋洋的样子，漫不经心说道：“官家又有何指挥？”

张都知陪笑道：“瞧您说的，别说官家做了官家，就算官家做了玉皇大帝，您也是玉皇大帝他爹啊。”

赵佶冷笑了一声。

张都知倒也面不改色，继续说：“官家一向最是孝顺，太上是知道的。眼看七夕就要到了，官家特地择了上好的料子，令宫中最好的绣娘给太上制了新的袍服，差老奴给太上送过来呢。”说着，示意身边的小黄门奉上一个崭新的漆盒。

赵佶睨了一眼，指了指假山脚边的空地，随口道：“放这吧。”

张都知交割完差事，便带人退去了。

赵佶随性惯了，身边的近侍宫女便也常常不大讲规矩，张都知前脚刚走，阎婕妤便带着一帮宫女围将上来，打开漆盒看新衣服，顿时七嘴八舌的啧啧称奇。

“这个颜色从未见过！”

“真好看！”

“太漂亮了！”

阎婕妤怨叹道：“官家可真小气，得了那么好的料子，也不推个恩让咱们也分点边角。”

一众宫人连连称是。

赵佶摆手道：“行了行了，现在哪比的从前快活，有你们吃的穿的就不错了。你们也别在这吵闹了，我头疼。”

众人见赵佶烦了，顿时收了声，一时间花园中尽是风清人寂。

赵佶眼望着那盒子里刺眼的绿色，不由得脸也绿了。

＊

话说半个月前，赵桓亲自去了一趟尚工局，一位姓曹的女官接待了他。曹氏年届三十，她在宫中多年，第一次见到天子驾临这种地方。

“告官家，宫中所有青的、绿的、翠的布料都在这了。”曹氏叉手立侍一旁，恭敬又平静的回禀。

赵桓皱着眉头一一看过，始终摇头。又低头沉吟良久，方才问道：“曹内人在尚工局多久了？”

曹氏回答：“十五年了。”

赵桓说：“你可曾见过一种丝帛的颜色，像是浅碧，又像是淡青，又像是水绿，但是都不完全是，那种颜色清润澄净，好似……嫩柳枝被雨洗过的颜色……”

曹氏掩口略微一笑，道：“官家说的不会是天水碧吧？”

赵桓疑惑道：“天水碧？”

曹氏娓娓道来：“据说当年江南李氏宫中好以雨露之水染碧色，其色极好，号曰‘天水碧’，曾经盛极一时，国初之时都中还能见到不少江南之人穿着呢。欧阳文忠曾有‘夜雨染成天水碧’之句咏之。”

赵桓一听与李煜有关，连连点头：“对对对，一定就是这个！”

曹氏道：“官家想要天水碧？”

赵桓说：“嗯。”

曹氏道：“可惜宫中无此制作。”

赵桓一听，慌了神：“那要怎样才能得到？”

曹氏笑弯了腰，笑了好一会方才敛容回奏：“官家，您可是官家，您想要天上的月亮，奴等也得给您摘下来啊。”

赵桓被她这话唬的一愣，又突然反应过来自己竟被个老宫女取笑了，初时只觉赧然。不久之后的某一刻，他再回想起她的话，方有种振聋发聩、茅塞顿开之感。

Part 2

七月初七那天，赵佶睡了个懒觉。一翻身一睁眼，猛然见床边坐了个人，吓了一跳，差点就要抬脚踹上去。

赵佶顿生一股起床气：“真是越来越过分了，来了也不叫人通传。”

赵桓笑道：“就是想看看爹爹睡觉的样子。”

赵佶裹紧被子，似笑非笑：“好看吗？”

赵桓又将他的被子往下一扯，让他身着雪白中单的上半身暴露在眼前：“爹爹怎么都好看。”

赵佶气未消尽，又拿他没办法，只得用手捂着眼睛装鸵鸟。赵桓把他手拉下来，又扯着他起身：“爹爹，你也不看看这都什么时辰了，我早朝都下了，你就是这样修道的？”

赵佶不情不愿的坐起来，马上着了赵桓的道，整个上身被他抱在怀里。赵桓埋头在他衣领间嗅了嗅，道：“爹爹薰的什么香，那么好闻？”

赵佶被他的鼻息弄的脖子痒，咬牙切齿道的说：“薰的丢魂丧智香，你最好少闻一点，免得变成个傻子。”

赵桓咳笑了两声，转了话题：“爹爹，我问你个事，那个……江南李重光，真是被太宗皇帝毒死的吗？”

“传闻而已，”赵佶随口答道，又心下生疑：“你问这个做什么？”

赵桓说：“爹爹不是在宫中发现过一个毒药库，后来被爹爹销毁了？鸩杀之事国初应时有行之。”

赵佶道：“非常之时行非常之法，祖宗不得已而为此。”

赵桓说：“那现在算不算是非常之时？”

赵佶脸色一沉，默然不语。

赵桓又道：“爹爹，你说李重光是个怎样的人。”

见赵桓张口闭口不离李煜，赵佶越发不耐烦了：“死了一百多年的人了，谁知道他什么样。”又稍稍缓了语气：“不过太祖曾说，他像个翰林学士，你觉得翰林学士该是什么样，他就是什么样吧。”

赵桓心想，反正梦中那个人可不像个翰林学士。

又一时无话。

赵桓道：“爹爹该起床了吧，我让他们进来给你梳洗更衣？”

赵佶“嗯”了一声。

赵桓又道：“今天穿前几日我给爹爹送的袍服可好？”

该来的终究来了。

赵佶可算想起这几天莫名心烦气躁以及并不爱睡懒觉的他今日迟迟不愿意起床的原因了。

他挣脱了赵桓的怀抱，转身正对着他，诃道：“你可别捉弄我了，别人看不出那料子是什么，但我清楚。天水碧乃是亡国之兆，这是不祥之物。”

赵桓似乎早有对策，不紧不慢回道：“爹爹此言差矣，天水乃我赵氏族望，天水碧虽是江南的亡国之谶，却是我赵氏龙兴之征，谈何不祥？”

赵佶无言以对，却仍旧不肯穿那身衣服。

因为他也听过那个转世传说。

赵桓微微摆起脸色：“爹爹，上回你才说一如我所愿，怎么却这种小事也不肯依我？”

赵佶沉默良久，叹了口气，道：“既然官家想看，那我就穿给官家看。”

赵桓见他答应，又想起梦里那个爹爹的情态，满心欢喜：“爹爹真好！那……我去外殿等你。”

赵佶不知道赵桓为什么那么高兴，反正他是一点也高兴不起来。

但是他也不得承认，这颜色是极好的，好似那南朝四百八十寺的烟雨迷濛。

人人尽说江南好，游人只合江南老。春水碧于天，画船听雨眠。  
垆边人似月，皓腕凝霜雪。未老莫还乡，还乡须断肠。

“太上？”

“给我更衣吧。”

＊

这件衣袍不仅颜色极好，尺寸也极是合身，好像他本来就是要这样穿着一样。

今日侍从没有给他戴冠，只用根发带将长发随意束起，因为赵桓的梦里的人也没有戴冠。

他看着镜中的自己，清亮有神的眼眸渐渐变得涣散飘渺起来。

他木然开口：“取我的琴来。”

身边的侍从不明就里，但也只得听命将赵佶的那把焦尾梧桐搬出来。

“太上？”

赵佶缓缓起身，看了看琴，伸出双手淡淡说：“给我吧。”

侍从见他神色恍惚，疑惑着把琴交到他手上，赵佶抱着琴缓步向外殿走去。

坐在外殿等候多时的赵桓听见动静，激动的抬起头，却见赵佶一副冷冷清清的样子，看也不看自己，径自走到另一边的坐塌上，默然将琴摆正，垂眸道：“今日官家临御，某有新词一首，愿以助兴。”

赵桓见他这般模样，正茫然无措，又听他说些奇怪的话，却不知怎么脱口而出一声：“好。”

赵佶拨动琴弦，一曲哀婉清扬的调子自他指尖流转，听他缓缓低唱：

林花谢了春红，太匆匆。  
无奈朝来寒雨晚来风。  
胭脂泪，相留醉，几时重。  
自是人生长恨水长东。

他语音刚落，铿然一声，竟是琴弦断了。

大殿里突然陷入死寂。

鬼使神差般的，赵桓缓缓起身，迈步走向那人。

与此同时，一些恼人声音开始不停在空寂的大殿上空盘旋：

“太上何曾顾念父子之情？”

“这分明是要置陛下于死地！”

“复辟之心昭然若揭！”

赵桓站到他面前，那人却依然垂眸不语。赵桓不由得生起一股无名火，伸出一只手狠狠捏住他的下颔，强迫他抬头看向自己，见他目光黯然，明明对着自己，眼中却似空洞无物。

赵桓怫然道：“人生长恨水长东？你可是在恨朕，你可是心有不甘？”

那人漠然开口：“是天之亡我，我其如天何？”

赵桓语气越发愠怒：“汝数违君命，倔强不朝，貌恭心狠，汝岂不知罪？！”

那人道：“某所违者，天之命也，非君之命。某之罪，罪在于天。”

赵桓道：“朕得天命，朕即天也。”

原本一直神情木然的他，忽而凄然一笑，道是：“天命靡常，念尔子孙，自求多福。”

赵桓道：“卧榻之侧，岂容他人鼾睡”，继而大喝一声：“来人，取酒来。”

躲在帘幕后面窥望着的宫女、内侍们被这仿佛中邪的两人吓呆了，这会子赵桓一声令下，都还没缓过神来。

赵桓见没人祗应，又喊了一声，这时候方才有个倒霉的小内侍被推了出来，连滚带爬的将酒取来奉上。

赵桓将酒送到那人跟前，森然道：“喝了它。”

那人顺从的接过酒，望着酒杯略有迟疑。

就在此时，赵桓突然如梦中惊醒一般，疾言道：“爹爹，别喝！”

赵桓话音未落，那人已经将杯酒一饮而尽。

赵佶只觉胸口生疼，心如刀绞一般，痛苦的感觉将他拉回现实，眼神恢复了清明。赵桓见他捂住胸口似乎很难受，下意识过来扶他，却被他一把推开。

赵佶强撑着站起来，一脸不可置信，愕然道：“赵桓，你不会真的给我下毒了吧？”

赵桓被这么一问，只觉脑海一片空白：“我……我不记得了……”

赵佶闻言，不觉苦笑：“好个卧榻之侧，岂容他人鼾睡！赵桓，倒是我小看你了。”言罢，竟吐出一口鲜血，旋即昏了过去。

赵桓顿时惊慌失措，一边唤着“爹爹”，一边上前抱持着他，又连呼数声“传太医”。

就在一片混乱之中，一名卫士飞奔前来，对着赵桓一番耳语，赵桓看看晕倒的赵佶，又看看一脸焦急的卫士，最后只得对着龙德宫中的侍从交代了几句，便匆忙回大内去了。

＊

原是先前辽国降金的耶律余睹谋反，朝廷曾付蜡书欲与之结交，王云自燕山还，带来二太子斡离不口信，称蜡书已为粘罕所得，坚言宋不可信，意欲以此败盟，斡离不令遣使解释此事。

余睹蜡书之事，实是理亏，遣使解释，又待如何解释？又云天有彗星现，是金亡之象，女真不足惧。可粘罕正屯兵河北，太原危在旦夕。宰执臣僚御前争执不休，至于日暮也没个头绪。

众臣散去后，赵桓独坐殿中，余晖落下，门格变成长长的影子。夙兴夜寐，靡有朝矣，真不知道这样日子何时是个尽头。

他又突然想起早上在龙德宫发生的事，不知爹爹怎么样了，自己真的把爹爹毒死了吗？赵佶死了自己是不是就可以高枕无忧了。

可是自己为什么还是失魂落魄的像丧家之犬。

做太子真累，做皇帝真累，做人真累。鱼儿鱼儿，做鱼累吗？

他想起陪伴自己的十几年的那条鱼，于是扭转酸痛的脖子去寻案旁的漆钵，却赫然发现那个汝窑青瓷的小药瓶，——还完好无损的呆立在漆钵旁边。

原来自己没给爹爹下毒！

他松了口气，又隐隐有些失望。

千思万绪，缠绕心头，他突然疯了一样拿起那个药品，拔出木塞，将瓶中的粉末尽数倒入漆钵里。莹白色的粉末融化在水里消失不见，耿南仲说的没错，的确是无色无味。

漆钵里的五彩金鱼突然剧烈的摆起尾来，钵中的水溅得周围到处都是。漫长又短暂的时间过去，那条鱼终于没了动静，翻起肚皮漂浮在水面，瞪大了眼睛望着自己。

这条鱼死了，连同着过去的自己也一并死去。在夕阳的映照下，他脸上因为缺乏睡眠而暗淡的皮肤也显得熠熠生辉。

他是大宋的天子，难道不是他想怎样就怎样？

他干嘛还要仰视，干嘛还要胆战心惊，干嘛还要做那个渴望父亲给糖吃的小孩。

是苦是甜应该由他主宰。

他不想再拉锯下去了，他决定要彻底掌握主动权。

他把药瓶随手扔进漆钵里，“咕噜”一声好似鱼儿打挺。

“来人，摆驾龙德宫！”

＊

“太上怎么样了，太医怎么说？”赵桓来到龙德宫的时候天还没有完全黑。

“太医说是肝气郁结，急火攻心，现在已经没大碍了……只是，只是太上今天一天都没吃饭。”

呵，还闹上脾气了。

“太上在哪呢？”

“太上一个人在西楼上。”

赵桓快步行至龙德宫西隅，又快步上楼，木质的楼梯咯噔作响。

楼上露台的阑干前，某人寂寥伫立的身影在暮色中绰绰约约，赵桓不由得心中一触。但他很快收拾好又开始有些凌乱的心绪，深呼一口气，大步上前。

赵佶正凝神远目，恍然间忽觉身体倒转，双脚离地，竟是被人横抱了起来，下意识勾住了来人的脖子。

赵桓见他一身装束仍是早上他离去时的模样，且见他双目微红，面颊带泪，心中甚是满意，却用一种极为平静的语气说：“朕早上不过是太入戏了，朕怎么舍得你死呢？”

赵佶听他这句话总觉得不对味，又见他脸色苍白，看不出一丝波澜，心里有些犯怵，但还是把原先准备好的酸话说出了口：“我本来就是罪人一个，官家就算真要赐死，我也只得听命。”

赵桓仍是淡淡的说：“太上言重了。”

赵佶看着他的脸，嗫嚅半天，弱弱的说了一句：“我饿了……”

赵桓终于缓和了辞色，说：“今日七夕，朕带你去外面吃怎么样？”

赵佶自从还朝，便一步不曾踏出过龙德宫。他是个热闹潇洒惯了的，一下子陷入牢笼，早就按捺不得了，这会听说能出门，自然欣快起来，笑问：“真的？”

赵桓道：“君无戏言。”

赵佶忽又敛容道：“那官家可容我换身衣服？”他虽没有擅自将这衣服换下，但着实是别扭；若要再穿着出去，那更是不情愿。

赵桓道：“别换了，穿完今天吧。”

赵佶低声答了一句：“好。”

赵桓觉得自己心情好了不少，一路抱着他下楼，又抱着他上了马车。

“我不是李重光转世。”

“朕知道，朕只是觉得好看。”

Part 3

赵佶一路趴着车窗看行人，赵桓知道他是个耐不住寂寞的，关了这三个月怕是早就憋坏了。

赵桓一把将人扯到身边，一手搂住他，一手遮住他眼睛：“不许看别人。”

赵佶道：“我不看就是了，你不用一直捂着。”

赵桓道：“闭嘴。”

好吧，人在屋檐下，闭嘴就闭嘴。

不知行了多久，马车一摇一晃，身子被迫靠在一个肩膀上，眼睛又见不到光，在赵佶险些就要睡着的时候，车停了下来。

赵桓先下了车，伸出一只手来扶他。赵佶见他做出这个动作，差点以为自己老父亲的威严又回来了，但他将手放在他掌中的那一刻他便知道自己想多了，——赵桓攥住他的手，几乎是将他从车上拽下来，他一时站立不稳，整个人扑在赵桓身上。

赵桓挑眉轻笑道：“某人年纪不小，却没点长进，怎的还这般轻佻。”

当年章某人一句“端王轻佻”，这个词就从此跟他绑定了似的。那时候自己还是个十八少年郎，被个老头子点评也就算了，如今却还被儿子用教育小孩的口气把这个词说出来，真真叫人气恼。

赵佶横眉竖眼的拉开一个身位。

赵桓只是笑而不语。

夜色中的樊楼灯火辉煌，飞檐翘角有如天上宫阙。楼中栏杆梁柱都缠上了乞巧节特色的红蓝彩缎，人来人往，都人士女，遍身罗绮，琼宴铺张，觥筹交错，花团锦簇之景几乎要使人忘了半年前的兵燹。

赵桓令便服的卫兵在楼外守候，只带了两三个亲随，与赵佶同行进去。堂倌见他二人气度不俗，知是贵人，连忙请上楼上雅间。

一路上常有人往他们这边张望，赵佶被看的发毛，说：“他们看什么呢？”

“我们这几个人数你最好看，那自然是看你。”赵桓说着，把他拉近了些。

赵佶嘴上不说什么，心里难免有几分得意，便觉得这身衣服也不是那么惹人厌了。

在雅间中坐定，水陆既陈，又叫了几名美伎歌舞助兴。

赵桓道：“这外面的饮食虽不如家里的精细，却别有一番风味。”

赵佶心道：这还用你说，当年你爹我在这汴京城中斗鸡走犬，春衫打马的时候，你小子还不知道在哪儿呢。

那几名乐人中，有一位人称薛录事的，容貌最是殊绝，只见她轻敲檀板，贝齿开阖，唱的是一首韦端己的《菩萨蛮》：

劝君今夜须沉醉，尊前莫话明朝事。珍重主人心，酒深情亦深。  
须愁春漏短，莫诉金杯满。遇酒且呵呵，人生能几何。

一曲歌罢，那薛录事又娉娉袅袅的过来敬酒。

赵桓道：“我听闻薛录事慧能识人，不如你猜猜我们两个是什么关系。”

薛录事对着二人端详顷刻，徐徐分说道：“我看两位贵人，若说是寻常朋友，又比朋友亲昵，说是兄弟，相貌又不类，说是莫逆，又若即若离，说是雠敌，又自然不会坐在一起吃酒。”

赵桓道：“看来我们这关系是说不清，道不明了？”

赵佶心想，虽说自己的确看着年轻，但若是这薛氏真有识人之长，怎会看不出他二人是父子？想来她定别有说辞。

果然，薛录事倩然一笑，道：“依奴看，两位的关系在这世上唯有一个词可以形容——冤、家！”

赵佶不禁暗赞，这个词怕是他自己也想不到；却见赵桓正饶有兴致的看着自己，没来由心里一紧，连忙低头喝了口闷酒。

这时候隔壁似乎喝高了，吵嚷起来。

只见有人骂道：“那蔡氏父子蠹国害民，祸乱中外，竟然只贬到万安军，未免太便宜他们了！”

随即又有人应和：“我看官家就应该直接把他们给斩了！不对，最好是凌迟！”

赵佶听得脸色煞白，赵桓低笑着问他：“这事你怎么看？”

赵佶沉声道：“某不敢置喙。”

隔壁又高声说：“我看官家怕不是顾忌道君，才不敢诛杀六贼。”

又有人说：“若非道君无道，岂有今日之祸！官家就不该心存父子之念。”

赵佶听他们竟然开始把矛头指向自己，不觉有些隐隐颤抖。赵桓抓住他在桌下的左手，微微用力握住，手心的温暖传过来，赵佶竟然感到一丝安慰，抬眸望向赵桓。

只见赵桓作色道：“怎么回事，那么吵？”

一旁侍奉的小童连连哈腰：“贵人恕罪，小人这就去处理。”说完一溜出了门。

果然不多会，隔壁安静下来。

薛录事见状，也圆场道：“奴再给贵人唱一曲吧，这回唱个应景的。”

却是柳屯田的《二郎神》：

炎光谢。过暮雨、芳尘轻洒。乍露冷风清庭户，爽天如水，玉钩遥挂。应是星娥嗟久阻，叙旧约、飙轮欲驾。极目处、微云暗度，耿耿银河高泻。  
闲雅。须知此景，古今无价。运巧思、穿针楼上女，抬粉面、云鬟相亚。钿合金钗私语处，算谁在、回廊影下。愿天上人间，占得欢娱，年年今夜。

此词描绘京中七夕风物，只是不知这等承平景象，可还有来年？

＊

赵桓离席解手，留赵佶独坐。

他胃口全无，自斟了一杯，望着窗外梧桐新月出神。

“听说江南李重光，生于七夕，死于七夕，可真是奇了。”薛录事不知几时坐到了他的身边。

看来今天是绕不开这个话题了。

赵佶淡淡笑了笑，没说话。

薛录事又道：“都说江南李词人惊才绝艳，极尽风流，依奴看，不如大宋的赵画家。”

赵佶知她意有所指，却故意问道：“国朝姓赵的画家不知凡几，娘子说的是哪位？”

“那自然是——”薛录事食指指天，比了个“上”。

赵佶笑道：“敢用亡国之君比太上皇帝，娘子好胆色。”

薛录事道：“如今早已不是年号宣和了，龙德宫的那位，醉汉都随口讪谤，何况是奴这个‘遇酒且呵呵，人生能几何’的风尘中人呢？”

“说的也是。”赵佶一杯饮罢，又自斟了一杯。

薛录事又道：“赵先生似乎有什么难言之隐，不如说出来，说不定奴可以给贵人解忧呢。”

酒至半酣的赵佶警觉起来，问她：“你怎知我姓赵？”

薛录事微微一愣，很快又恢复如常，笑道：“与您同来的宋公子说的呀。”

“娘子想多了。”赵佶回答她前面的问题，他觉得自己可能落入了一个圈套。

“咱们这样干聊多没意思，不如我们来玩个飞花令吧，”薛录事道：“玩个新鲜的，不论平仄，不较长短，诗词皆可，只须说出两个连句，一句有月，一句有梧桐。”

赵佶并不喜欢这个题目，但还是说了：“好。”

“那奴就不相让了。”薛录事思忖片刻：“卧听疏雨梧桐，雨馀淡月朦胧。”

赵佶道：“眉如半月云如鬟，梧桐叶落敲井阑。”

薛录事道：“去时满地花阴月。归来落尽梧桐叶。”

赵佶道：“碧纱秋月，梧桐夜雨。”

薛录事笑道：“奴没招了，奴认罚”，说完，自斟了一杯，满饮。

赵佶心里冷笑，才说了两句就认输，戏也不做足点。

这时赵桓恰巧回来了。

薛录事起身让出座位，赵桓坐下来，笑道：“聊什么呢，这么开心。”

赵佶不知他从哪看出自己开心。

薛录事答道：“奴与赵先生玩行酒令呢，宋公子要一起来吗？”

赵桓道：“好啊，不过我一向不长于此道，须得赵先生提前给我打个小抄我才肯玩。”

赵佶不知他要搞什么名堂，正狐疑间，已被赵桓捉住了手腕，赵桓道：“咱们去屏风后面悄悄说。”

赵佶心知有诈，却也只能任由他拽着来到雅间一角的屏风后面。

屏风上是一幅米氏山水，恰好一人多高，正好将二人身子遮住。

“你要干嘛？”赵佶小声说着，想把手臂从他手里抽出来，不料赵桓反而用力一收，将人拉到胸前。

赵桓悄声道：“你最好别挣扎的动静太大，一会叫人误会。”

赵佶一时不敢再有动作。

赵桓勾起他的下巴吻了上来，先是如雨点一般轻触他的双唇，接着又撬开他的牙关，与他舌齿交缠。

这是赵桓从梦里的那人学来的吻法；不过很好，真实的世界里两人的第一个吻是他主导的。

赵佶屏神静气，任他施为，只愿他快些结束。

“爹爹真乖。”

这是自打早上赵桓离开之后，赵佶又一次听见他叫爹，合上此情此景却只觉得莫名的羞耻。

忽闻屏风外檀板一声脆响，传来薛氏清越透亮的声音：

“赵先生，奴又突然想到了一句，乃是南唐冯正中的句子——‘洞房人睡月婵娟，梧桐双影上朱轩’！”

双……  
影……

赵佶这时才惊恐的发现，虽然屏风足以将二人身子遮住，却挡不住二人的影子！

也就是说，其实外面的人完全能知道他们在做什么。

即使被软禁也觉得能在儿子面前输人不输阵的赵佶第一次慌乱得红了脸。

挤在狭小空间里甚至都能感觉到对方的呼吸，更觉臊的慌。赵桓在他耳边说：“爹爹觉得这回算不算是放肆？”

没想到上次自己揶揄他的话他竟然还记得。赵佶无不怨念的瞪了他一眼，又将脸朝向别处。

赵桓把他脸扳正，轻声取笑道：“你应该感谢朕，没找几个你从前的老相好来助兴。”

薛录事果然是赵桓安排的人。

不过要是赵桓真把自己从前微服出宫时幽会过的那几个找来，那才真是丢人丢到家了。

这么说还真得感谢他？

赵桓见他低头不语，脸上一阵白一阵红，知道自己目的达成，也不再为难他，拉着他迅速离开了雅间。

赵佶几乎是闭着眼睛走出了樊楼。

Part 4

天色未晚，两人又逛了逛夜市。赵桓只吩咐随从远远的跟着，两人便好似寻常士庶出游一般，竟难得的其乐融融，倒真个是“今夜须沉醉，莫话明朝事”。

今年七夕不如往年热闹，但还是大抵略备向来的风俗。街上花瓜、谷板，果实花样、果时将军，时时叫卖。赵桓对岁时节令没有多大的感觉，从前逢年过节宫中必有宴会，对于他这个不受宠的太子而言，于国于家的繁文缛节都只觉得是负担。

但赵佶不一样，人一多他便越发的兴奋，过时过节的各种花样他也煞有兴致。更重要的是，这便有了十足的理由来寻开心。

赵佶并不是真的长不大，只是保留着能随时变成一个小孩子的特异功能。

这一点，让赵桓喜欢，也让赵桓讨厌，更让赵桓嫉妒。喜欢他的天真烂漫，讨厌他的任性妄为，嫉妒他拥有那么多快乐。

不知不觉行至马行街，赵佶被一个摊子上卖的红檀木雕的摩睺罗吸引了注意力，取了一个抱在怀里爱不释手。

赵桓知道这物事是用来求子的，怏怏道：“莫非爹爹还缺儿子么？”

赵佶假装听不出他话语中的嘲讽，笑道：“我瞧着这娃娃甚是可人”，又回头对着赵桓用恳求的语气道：“买一个回去吧。”

赵桓拒绝不了，但他发现自己身无分文。

赵佶被他直接从楼上抱上马车，自然也没带钱。

赵佶惊道：“你傻不傻，出门怎么能不带钱呢？”

赵桓心道，我又不像你那么爱体验生活，我一个官家怎么会想到带那劳什子。只好尴尬的挥挥手招呼远处的随从过来付账。

刚从摊位离开，赵桓狠狠在他腰上掐了一把，疼的他一声大叫，下意识的躲闪，却被赵桓拉回到跟前，只见赵桓阴着脸，沉着嗓子说：“以后不许说朕傻。”

赵佶笑曰：“明白！”

可真是个妙人。

又见他小心翼翼的抱着那红檀摩睺罗，赵桓心想他这辈子不曾认真当过爹，倒似对个木头娃娃生出了舐犊之情。

木头娃娃真讨厌。

＊

走累了，两人在桥下的石板上坐着休憩。赵佶光了脚浸在河里玩水，清清凉凉的很舒服。

河面上飘着许多祈愿的河灯，做成各种水鸟的形状，东都之人称作“水上浮”。

赵桓说：“七夕节，女儿乞巧，儒生乞仕，你可有什么愿望。”

赵佶笑了，一脸真诚：“有啊，愿国泰民安，早日弥兵息战，愿我大儿子长命百岁，做个中兴之主，把他爹的黑锅擦干净……‘愿天上人间，占得欢娱，年年今夜’。”又猛然想起一茬：“对了，还有愿龙德宫的夏天凉快点，蚊子少一点。”

赵桓呆呆的看着他，一言不发。

赵佶歪头冲他眨眨眼，道：“你呢，你可有什么愿望？”

赵桓说：“我许愿总是不灵，所以我不爱许愿。”

赵佶听他这话，一时语塞，只好仰头看天上的牛郎织女。

赵桓忽而弯下腰，把他双脚从水里捞出来，横放在自己膝上，掏出手帕给他擦干，又随手将手帕扔到河里，沉默着把他抱了起来。

平日在龙德宫抱来抱去也就算了，这样当街被人抱着，赵佶实在觉得难为情，挣扎着说：“我自己会走！”

赵桓冷着脸道：“从前你微服出宫，夜宿娼门，还被臣子写进奏疏里，这你都不嫌丢人，你儿子抱一下就觉得丢人了？”

赵佶不敢再反驳，赵桓抱着他上台阶，赵佶又弱弱说了一句：“我的鞋……”

“你今天不用走路了。”

＊

回到马车，赵桓问他：“以后还要出来玩吗？”

赵佶悻悻道：“我怕了你了，以后我老老实实在龙德宫呆着还不行吗？”

赵桓“哼”了一声，闭上眼睛板着脸不再说话。

过了一会，赵佶换了正经的语气，穆然道：“官家放心，以后我一定只管潜心修道，绝不再干预朝政。”

赵桓睁开眼，转过身子凑近他，赵佶不由得往后缩，最后缩至马车一角缩无可缩。

赵桓在他左边眼角轻轻一吻，温言道：“只要爹爹听话，儿子自会好好孝敬爹爹。”

孝敬？

呵呵，孝敬是不指望了。

赵佶乖巧点头：“嗯。”

赵桓重新坐正了，又把赵佶拉过来让他靠着自己。

这回赵佶真的睡着了。

＊

离北边的禁宫近了，龙德宫更在禁宫西北，车外的侍卫问：“要先送太上回龙德宫吗？”

赵桓道：“不必了，直接回大内。”

马车一路驰行到赵桓寝殿门口，赵桓从车坐底下拿出了件斗篷将人裹了个严实，抱着下了车。

门口迎接的小黄门漆黑中见赵桓回来还抱着一团什么，直到瞄见那双独独露出的裸足和半截脚踝，方知竟然是个人，不禁发出一声低呼：“这……”

赵桓道：“不该问的别问。”

小黄门立时噤声。

赵桓快步迈入内殿，道：“全都出去，谁也不许进来。”

侍从们低头应诺，退了出去。

赵桓将人往床上一扔，又一把将斗篷扯开，扔到地上。

只见睡梦中的太上皇发髻凌乱，一张俏脸被闷得潮红，鼻尖额头渗出涔涔汗珠，清碧衣衫轻薄如雾，一直暴露的双脚却被风吹的透白。

虽然两人已经有过一次肌肤之亲，但上回不过借醉行凶，囫囵吞枣，食不知味，今晚定要清醒着细细品味，再吃干抹净。

又见赵佶还死死抱住那个木头娃娃，赵桓顿生嫌恶，将那摩睺罗从他怀里抽出丢到一边。

许被这个动作惊动了，赵佶微睁双目，左右看了看，呢喃道：“这不是我的床。”

赵桓低沉着嗓音道：“这是朕的龙床，睡得舒服吗？”

赵佶重新闭上了眼睛，“嗯”了一声。

赵桓觉得自己心扑扑直跳：“那你今晚就睡在这，怎么样？”

赵佶悠悠说了句：“好……”

赵桓声音微颤：“那我们要一起睡了。”

赵佶迷迷糊糊的说：“你都是大孩子了，怎么还想着跟爹爹一起睡。”

赵桓没想到他来这么一句，定了定神，坚定的说：“朕不是孩子。”

赵佶依旧闭着眼睛，如梦话一般说道：“永远是爹爹的孩子，从前是小孩子，现在是大孩子，老了就是老孩子。”

绷了一晚上的神经，最终全线溃防。

赵桓这时候才发现自己手心里全是汗。

缴械投降反而轻松了些，赵桓无声的笑了，继而一声太息，抚着他的鬓角柔声道：“那今晚爹爹就自己睡吧。”

然后又心有不甘的补充了一句：“朕改天再惩治你。”

赵桓替他解了发髻，脱了外衣，盖好被子，在他额头轻轻一吻，吹灭烛火走了出去。

赵佶在黑暗中睁开眼，摸到被丢在一边的摩睺罗，重新抱在怀里。

今晚算是躲过一劫，但是他知道傻儿子长大了。

他点了点木头娃娃的鼻子，心里说：以后爹爹的日子不好过咯。

不过今天实在是太累了，他很快在檀木的香味中沉沉睡去。

又在檀木的香味中醒来。

睁开眼，迎面而来的是一个女子焦急惶恐的脸：“君侯快起来，官家来了……”

他只觉得头疼欲裂，迷糊中被两个侍女服侍着穿好衣服，恍恍惚惚被人扶持着的走出房门，穿过一道回廊，进了个厅堂，却见着个人正在摔盏锤桌，大发雷霆。

身边一个侍女打扮的人在一边低头躬身连连解释：“官家息怒，昨夜违命侯喝多了，至天明才睡，故而起晚了……马上就来迎驾了。”

谁知这番说辞却是火上浇油，那人怒吼道：“传朕旨意，从今天开始不许再给李煜供酒！”

赵佶仔细一看，只见那人身材伟岸，阔面大耳，皮肤黝黑，怎么有点眼熟？

想起来了，是在一副画像上见过……

太太太……太祖？！

祖宗终于托梦向他问罪了吗？

赵佶顿觉双膝一软，对着赵匡胤扑通就跪了下去。

赵匡胤见他刚出来便行此大礼，一个箭步过来，抓住他的胳膊肘直接将人从地上捞了起来：“谁让你跪了！”

赵佶一阵头晕目眩，再定神时，赵匡胤那张大黑脸就在咫尺之前。

他没想过自己能见到赵匡胤，至少在活着的时候；更没想过能这么近的见到赵匡胤，就算死了。

但和他想的一样，赵匡胤果然一见他就严厉斥责：

“你是想喝死吗？我看你就是故意气朕！朕要怎么才能让你明白，降了朕才是顺应天命，你要跟朕犟到什么时候？”

这，的确是在斥责，但好像斥责的内容不太对。

而且怎么听着……斥责之中又带点疼惜，疼惜之中又带点爱意，爱意之中又带点酸劲？

但是头痛和晕眩的感觉让他没法细细思量目前到底是个什么状况，视线忽明忽暗，他想说点什么，却怎么也发不出声音。

然后他感到自己被人横抱了起来。

这怎么跟赵桓一样，一言不合就抱着人走啊。

不过太祖不愧是太祖，在他怀里真舒服；赵桓差些力气，抱得不够稳当。

然后他发现自己又回到了床上，以半躺的姿势，上身被人环抱着。

太祖不愧是太祖，这宽厚的胸膛真让人安心；赵桓太瘦了，硌着疼。

赵桓赵桓赵桓。

我怎么老想到赵桓啊。

他又听见一个浑厚深沉的声音开始在他耳边碎碎念。

“你能不能别折腾自己，我可不想看你死在我前面！”反正我肯定会死在赵桓的前面。

“我告诉你，朕的忍耐是有限度的！”对啊，赵桓应该也很恼我吧。

“你有什么需要尽管提——除了回江南！”赵桓也不许我逃跑。

“算了，你睡吧。”赵桓说那爹爹今晚就自己睡吧。

“朕改天再来看你。”赵桓说朕改天再来惩治你。

赵桓会怎么惩治我？有一丝隐隐的期待是怎么回事……

赵桓赵桓赵桓。

全都是赵桓。

直到剧烈的胃疼袭来，一阵翻江倒海，猛的呕出了点什么，是血……

这具身体的主人真应该跟自己学学怎么养生。

然后他晕了过去。

“李煜，李煜！”

“爹爹，爹爹！”

“太上，太上！”

赵佶睁开眼，强烈的太阳光射进来，他下意识用手挡住，过了好一会才缓过来。

“太上，太上！”

他发现自己坐在一个四面设帷的竹轿里，熟悉的宫女、内侍在轿子出口处围了一圈。

他就这么回到了龙德宫。

昨天可真是个难忘的七夕。


End file.
